


Starry Eyes

by TaMeaut



Series: Say it Right [2]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The x-rated ending of “Say it Right”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Jalguem Quartet's Secret Outing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5203) by kinnosuikazura. 



**Title:** Starry Eyes  
 **Series** : Sungkyunkwan Scandal  
 **Soundtrack** : Starry Eyes – Ellie Goulding  
 **Spoilers** : -  
 **Summary** : The x-rated ending of “Say it Right”  
 **Excerpt** : “ _with his dishevelled hair curling around his face, his delectable lips slightly parted and a completely innocent look in his eyes and Yong Ha forgot what he wanted to say as he realised that he wanted to have this man_ ”  
 **Pairings** : Moon Jae Shin/Goo Yong Ha  
 **Word count** : ~5000  
 **Rating** : NC-17/MA  
 **Warning** : Smut in all its forms  
 **Other** : Continuation of “Say it Right”  
 **Thanks** : To kinnosuikazura for teaching me the word “plushly” and making me a better smutty writer. The last hic! Is a tribute to her “The Jalguem Quartet's Secret Outing ” that has inspired this fanfiction enormously.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“ _Next thing we're touching, you look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_ ”

 

Yong Ha was slowly coming to but his mind was void. What had happened?  
He tentatively moved his hand without opening his eyes and he could feel cool raw fabric underneath his fingertips.  
He remembered going to the lake but nothing after. Had he fainted? Again?  
How embarrassing. He had to stop doing this before anyone would notice.

He slowly tilted his head to the side making his cheek brush against the same fabric he had felt with his fingers.  
Why fabric?...Shouldn’t he be feeling sand or maybe rock?  
This made him slightly curious.  
His head was clearing up more and more and it slowly dawned on Yong Ha that the fabric he was feeling was radiating body heat and that that heat was coming from a person holding him.  
Holding him?  
This made him snap his eyes open and he found himself staring right in the worried golden eyes of Jae Shin, who was supporting his head with his arm while his other arms was tenderly wrapped around Yong Ha's waist.  
Jae Shin is holding me?  
Yong Ha still not fully grasping the situation was meekly struggling to get up when Jae Shin lent over and whispered in his ear  
“you scared me...are you fine now?”

Jae Shin's soft velvety voice and his breath brushing close to Yong Ha's ear brought everything back to him, the years of longing, the long nights of pained desire and ultimately the reason for Yong Ha's avoidance of Jae Shin's company. Yet here he was despite all his good intentions, lying sprawled in Jae Shin's strong arms as he sat leaning on the cliff. Yong Ha was embarrassed out of his skin. He didn't know where to put his gaze so he looked down on his hand that was lying in his lap. Not daring to look up he could feel Jae Shin's intense eyes locked on him and he was so close. So close.

The sitting position of Yong Ha was so excruciatingly intimate with his legs touching Jae Shin's and his entire weight leaning on Jae Shin's strong arm and chest, that it was making Yong Ha flushed. He knew that if he would turn his head slightly Jae Shin's voluptuous lips would be just instances from his.  
Such temptation. Yong Ha didn't know where to look or what to say but he felt the need to fill the silence with something.  
“I am fine..sorry...I must have slept bad..You can let me go now..” Yong Ha shifted in Jae Shin's arms but Jae Shin was not releasing his grip. Instead he just stared intently at Yong Ha as if waiting for something.

When Yong Ha realised he couldn’t get out of Jae Shin's arms he dared throw a glance at his face.  
He shouldn’t have done that. Jae Shin's glistening eyes caught him breathlessly and suddenly his words came back in full force to Yong Ha leaving him gaping in awe, how could he have forgotten?  
“In here is only you..You, Yong Ha!”

Still locked by Jae Shin's eyes Yong Ha gasped out as he remembered Jae Shin's love declaration but he didn't have time to think anymore for Jae Shin breached those last centimetres to Yong Ha's mouth and caught his lips in a surprisingly tender kiss that completely won over any intent Yong Ha could have had.  
“Ah”, was all Yong Ha could press out through his throat. Jae Shin's firm, plushy lips were melting him inside out.  
Jae Shin's continued kissing him in slow languorous movements igniting every part of Yong Ha until all he could do was moan and squirm in delicious excitement.  
Tentatively Yong Ha started kissing Jae Shin's back teasing with his tongue until he managed to get a throaty moan from Jae Shin that told Yong Ha that he was just as affected as Yong Ha.

Yong Ha was putting his arms around Jae Shin's neck when he felt Jae Shin's hand seeking underneath Yong Ha's robe in awkward desperation and then finally reaching the tender skin at the side of the abdomen. Yong Ha gasped at Jae Shin's boldness.  
“Ahh..” Yong Ha couldn’t stop the sounds spilling from his mouth.

As Jae Shin's hand continued up over Yong Ha's back he couldn’t stop a pleasurable wave of goosebumps to rivet through him. Jae Shin's hand was burning trails in his sensitive skin and Yong Ha wished he was free from the constrained scholarly uniform he was wearing.

Jae Shin suddenly removed his hand and as if he had read Yong Ha's mind he started unfastening Yong Ha's belt throwing it unceremoniously to the side and then moved to unbuttoning the vest. Before Yong Ha had even registered he was lying half naked with his untied white robes draped around him. This obviously pleased Jae Shin that leant over Yong Ha with a smile and continuing his divine kissing let his hands roam free on Yong Ha's exposed body.

As if this would not have been enough Jae Shin suddenly grabbed Yong Ha and with a powerful movement pressed him to his chest without stopping his kissing, shifted position, and Yong Ha found himself elongated on the sandy beach with Jae Shin's delicious weight on top of him.

Jae Shin's kisses, teasing hands and his excitement pressing against the thigh of Yong Ha was almost too much. Yong Ha had problems focusing on reality. Every time he thought he could grasp it Jae Shin's would touch him or kiss him in such a way or in such a place that his brain could take no more. He had so many worries and questions but they all seemed so insignificant in comparison to Jae Shin's kisses.  
“Jae Shin...aah”

Jae Shin started kissing a trail over Yong Ha's neck and down over his chest, teasing the nipples with his tongue as he reached them. Yong Ha could only lie there gasping and moaning in sweet pleasure.

Then as softly as he had started Jae Shin stopped his caresses and kisses and sat up, gazing at Yong Ha with a secret question in his eyes. Deprived of Jae Shin, Yong Ha sat up too with a sinking feeling in his stomach that this would be both the end and retaliation of what had just passed. He feared the next words from Jae Shin's mouth and in an attempt to gather his dignity before the blow he grabbed his dishevelled clothes and pressed them to his chest for coverage.

“Yong Ha..” Yong Ha looked away from Jae Shin, waiting for the blow, but instead he heard  
“...would you undo you hair for me?” Yong Ha whipped his head around to look at Jae Shin with the most incredulous expression he must have ever expressed in his entire life, his kiss swollen lips gaping.  
“Wha..?” but he could see no deceit in Jae Shin's eyes, instead he could see a faint blush covering Jae Shin's cheeks and his eyes embarrassedly darted from one side to the other not knowing where to look.  
This adorable gesture made Yong Ha chuckle in response and after catching his breath he nodded and started undoing his top knot. He didn’t know why Jae Shin would have such a request but he loved it. As he worked on the complicated ribbon Jae Shin was watching him intently. Finally Yong Ha started unwinding his impossibly long hair and as he felt it silkily slip out of his fingers and down his back he heard a choked sound coming from Jae Shin. Had Jae Shin just hiccuped? Yong Ha shyly cast a glance at Jae Shin. He felt like he was completely exposed. He had never taken down his hair in front of anyone before but the love and tenderness he could see in Jae Shin's eyes was taking his breath away.

They sat like that for what felt like minutes and then Jae Shin slowly inched closer to Yong Ha and brought a hand up grabbing a raven black lock of hair that was falling down over Yong Ha's cheek.  
“Beautiful...” and looking Yong Ha straight in the eyes he repeated his words  
“You are beautiful...my Yong Ha..”

All Yong Ha could do was stare at Jae Shin. Jae Shin's words and the look in his eyes were bringing tears to Yong Ha's eyes and before he knew it they were unashamedly falling down his cheeks.  
He felt like he had waited all his life to hear that.

Jae Shin breached the small distance between them and grabbed Yong Ha in a crushing hug. Yong Ha could feel Jae Shin's heart thumping hard through the smooth silk. If this was a dream then Yong Ha did not ever want to leave it.  
Jae Shin's hand came up to move the hair from Yong Ha's neck and then he lowered his head and kissed him tenderly in the crock of the neck. Yong Ha's tears were still flowing freely but the feeling of Jae Shin's soft, plush lips pressed to the pulse on the neck made him breath out a sigh.  
“Jae Shin..”  
“Hic..” Had Jae Shin's just hiccuped again? Nah, he must have imagined it.

Jae Shin was kissing every piece of skin showing on Yong Ha, moving up to his face and then his lips. Jae Shin's lips were the most sinful pleasure Yong Ha had ever felt and the plump feeling of them as they reached his mouth would have been enough for Yong Ha to live content for the rest of his life.  
“Yong Ha...” Jae Shin's breathed out his name into his mouth and firmly pressed him down on the sand again while continuing his kisses and caresses.  
“Yong Ha...” How could Jae Shin make his name sound so beautiful, Yong Ha absently thought as Jae Shin's entire being was saturating his senses. Yong Ha brought up his hands to Jae Shin's hair and in one simple move he had removed the ribbon and freed Jae Shin's wavy locks. He let his hands roam into the rough strands and revelled in their softness while Jae Shin undisturbed continued his kisses down Yong Ha's abdomen.

“Ah” Yong Ha's hands slowed their movements when he felt Jae Shin's hot breath closing in on his hipbone and the hardness further down and they stopped completely as Jae Shin started untying the knot to Yong Ha's pants. Suddenly Yong Ha, the always unabashed king of erotic implications, felt like a shy novice. Yong Ha might read a lot of erotica but he had, despite his rumour, never actually made love to any woman, or man, for that matter.  
“Jae Shin!” Yong Ha exclaimed while he tried to sit up in an attempt to stop Jae Shin in his advances. Jae Shin's looked up with his dishevelled hair curling around his face, his delectable lips slightly parted and a completely innocent look in his eyes and Yong Ha forgot what he wanted to say as he realised that he wanted to have this man. Yong Ha wanted, and there could be no stopping him.

“let me...” Yong Ha heard himself saying as he stood up and unceremoniously untied the ribbon of his pants around his ankles and waist. The silky fabric glided of Yong Ha like water, leaving him to stand completely nude in front of Jae Shin, except for his white vest that he was still wearing. The he leant forward and grabbing Jae Shin's strong shoulders and pushing him backwards to the cliff side Yong Ha straddled his lap. Then in slow movements he started unbuttoning Jae Shin's vest while tentatively kissing each little part of skin he could find.  
The daringness of the motion had surprised both of them but as skin met skin and caresses and kisses saturated their senses all they could do was relish the heat, wishing for more.

The unclothing of Jae Shin's was driving them both insane with lust as every time Yong Ha lent forward to plant a kiss on Jae Shin's flushed skin his hard length pressed with a teasing pressure on the abdomen of Jae Shin and when he rocked back to again unbutton a button he put his weight on Jae Shin's rock hard bulge driving out throaty moans from Jae Shin. Finally Yong Ha could desperately push the clothing to the sides and reaching Jae Shin's caramel skin he couldn’t stop thinking what a treat it was.  
Yong Ha was living his dream.  
He could not believe he was sitting naked on top of Jae Shin and that he could touch him as freely as this. He knew each and every part of Jae Shin's so well, all the small scars and indents in his skin. But this was the first time he had ever touched them.  
Lightly he brought his fingertips to follow the large scar over Jae Shin's chest, Yong Ha remembered this one as if it was only yesterday he had found Jae Shin unconscious on the floor of his hideout. He remembered vividly the shock to his heart when he for seconds had thought that Jae Shin was dead and the flooding relief when he had realised he wasn’t. It was Yong Ha who had patched up Jae Shin and sneaked away before he could wake up. Yong Ha had never mentioned it to Jae Shin but now he sight of the scar brought tears of pain to his eyes.  
Yong Ha lent forward and kissed the puckered surface, the tender gesture pulling out a sigh from Jae Shin. As Yong Has hair fell forward as a curtain over Jae Shin's abdomen he could have sworn he could hear Jae Shin hiccup again, but with the full unrestricted access to Jae Shins body it was soon forgotten..

As Yong Ha continued the kissing of each and every scar he started grinding more desperately against Jae Shin. Yong Ha was burning in desire and he could feel Jae Shin's hands caressing his back and sides and then move down to grasp his buttocks and in a firm grip Jae Shin pressed Yong Ha even harder towards him making Yong Ha see stars in pleasure and gasp breathlessly.

Both Yong Ha and Jae Shin's movements and kisses where matched in heat and desperation.  
Then Yong Ha could wait no more, ten years were already way too much. He had to have this man, right now, or he would most likely die of want.

“I want you...” Yong Ha looked at Jae shin for the answer.  
“Ah” was all Jae Shin managed to groan out as Yong Ha's hand went down to rip the cord of Jae Shin's pants and seek his hardness underneath the fabric. It was firm as rock, smooth and burning hot. Yong Ha moved his hand around it revelling in the touch while Jae Shin shuddered in pleasure, his hands never leaving Yong Has thighs.  
Yong Ha, being well read in ALL sorts of erotic literature knew theoretically how to make love with a man but he had never done it practically but being a man of sparkling intellect he realised he had his hand cream in the pocket of his under vest, which he still had on. Lucky! – thank Gods, for me being so vain, he thought as he brought out the little jar of cream and grabbing a handful he brought it to Jae Shin's heated flesh. Jae Shin's closed his eyes and increased his moans at the intense pleasure of the slick hand cream and the movement of Yong Ha's hand on him.

“Jae Shin?” Yong Ha's whispered question made Jae Shin open his eyes and when he saw the silent question in Yong Ha's eyes he just nodded and with a ridiculously strong grip on Yong Ha's hips he raised him so Jae Shin was pressing as to enter. Breathing out Yong Ha looked right into Jae Shin's eyes as he could feel him enter, slowly, slowly, the hand cream easing the entrance. Yong Ha's clenched his teeth together and his eyes were swimming in intense pain and pleasure as he was stretched beyond what he had thought possible but found was not impossible at all.  
Jae Shin's eyes glazed over in pleasure as Yong Ha agonisingly slow kept pressing down until he was completely impaled.

The pleasure was so intense that it took Yong Ha's breath away and he had to stay like that for several seconds or he would be finished straight away he thought, and when he felt he could breath again he lent forward to kiss those absolutely sinful plump lips of his newly acquired lover.  
His beautiful Jae Shin was writhing underneath him making the most enticing sounds Yon Ha had ever heard, and he hadn’t even started moving yet.  
“Yong Ha...ama...zing...ah...”Jae Shin was breathing out his name and sweet nothings as Yong Ha kept teasing with kisses.  
“Jae..aaah.. Shin..” Yong Ha shuddered in delicious torment as Jae Shin's hands started moving over his body in rough patchy movements as Yong Ha started rocking against him, kissing his face and lips over and over again.  
“Yong HAh..Ah..Ah” the lustful gasps of Jae Shin was enticing Yong Ha even more and as his vision was blurring in pleasure he amusedly thought to himself that his beloved was much more vocal in lovemaking than he was in general. He is going to make me blush every time I hear my own name after this, Yong Ha noted.

For the first time in his life Yong Ha felt like he was not in control of anything, not the frantic thrusts that his hips seemed to do on their own, not the ragged breaths and moans that Jae Shin was tearing out of him, not the love that he for the first time could let out like a flood.  
Love...yes, love. This is making love, Yong Ha hazily noted in the back of his head as Jae Shin voiced another pleasurable thrust with his deep resounding voice.

Every time Jae Shin bottomed out in Yong Ha it sent an explosion of such intense pleasure to Yong Ha's mind that it made him rake his nails into Jae Shin's back and cry out involuntarily. Frantically kissing Jae Shin he knew he was close, so close.  
The growing roughness of their motions was displaying the increasing need for each other when suddenly Jae Shin grabbed Yong Ha's waist with his arm and in a crushing grip pressed down Yong Ha so he went even deeper inside drawing a cry from Yong Ha. Then Jae Shin bit down on his tender neck muffling his loud grunt of pleasure as he could take it no longer. Yong Ha felt Jae Shin tense up like a iron coil and the bite on the neck was too much also for Yong Ha, who in a virtual explosion of light behind his eyes crying out Jae Shin's name, spilled onto Jae Shin's heated skin at the same time as he could feel, and hear, Jae Shin emptying himself inside Yong Ha.

Perfect...it was perfect. Yong Ha thought as the world spiralled out of existence and all there were was Jae Shin and Yong Ha.  
This is making love.  
It is nothing like my books... and all the images and texts he had seen flashed in front of his eyes, but he couldn't find anything that was even close to describe what they had just experienced.  
Nothing at all...

It took them minutes to get the world to fade in again. Yong ha felt boneless as Jae Shin grabbed a hold of him and gently pulled them down on the sand so that Yong Ha was resting his head on Jae Shin's shoulder.

“Yong Ha?” Jae Shin's vibrant voice was resonating just millimetres from Yong Has ear.

“Y..yes..” Yong Ha found it as hard to speak as it was to move and his voice was trembling.

“Your place...is here...with me” and Jae Shin caught Yong Has hand and pressed it to his heart while his eyes sought Yong Has and locked them in an intense gaze.  
Yong Ha was speechless. He could feel Jae Shin's frantic heartbeats resounding in his palm and he marvelled in the idea that it was Yong Ha himself who had caused such an effect in the usually biased Jae Shin.

“Jae Shin...” Yong Has voice broke as he again started to tear up.  
“I wanted to tell you...I”

“Yong Ha...I know...I know about our first kiss. I know about the lie. I..I know everything”

“How..?” Was the only thing Yong Ha could press out. He couldn't understand how Jae Shin could know all of these things.

“Time...and your poems..” Jae Shin added the last part and gave Yong Ha such a brilliant smile that all his teeth could be seen. If Yong Has mind hadn't just exploded with their lovemaking this smile would have done it.

“my...poems?” Yong Ha had a hard time connecting. Tilting his head to the side he tried to understand what Jae Shin was saying and then suddenly Yong Has eyes widened in understanding.  
“Whaat! When did you read my poems?” Yong Ha exclaimed one third in surprise, one third in embarrassment and one third in fear.

“That night you got so drunk...I sort of managed to tip over that drawer you have and they all fell out..” Jae Shin added, a little flustered.  
“I didn't mean to read them..but I recognised one and then...” Jae Shin had a faint blush on his cheeks and as he continued the blush turned beet red.  
“and then I thought that you were in love with Ha In Soo..so I got so mad that I had to read them all....” Jae Shin finished.

“You thought I was WHAT?” Yong Ha could not believe what he was hearing.  
“Ha In Soo??? of all people...” and then Yong Ha burst out in a brilliant laughter, for Jae Shin was displaying such an adorable expression of confusion, embarrassment and surprise that Yong Has heart was overflowing.  
“and you read ALL...ALL of my poems?” Yong Ha couldn't stop laughing. This was just too absurd and wonderful at the same time.

Yong Ha was getting a cramp laughing so hard so he sat up while still chuckling and casually swept his long hair over the shoulder trying to tangle out the knots that Jae Shin had created during their lovemaking.  
“Hic! ...Hic!” This time Jae Shin couldn't muffle the hiccups even though he had brought up his hand to cover them. Yong Ha threw an incredulous glance at Jae Shin.  
“was that a hiccup?”

“eh..no...hic!” Jae Shin looked like he had been caught barehanded. Yong Ha was gaping. Why was Jae Shin hiccuping, there were no women here!

“its true...I heard you now and before! But why are you hiccuping now...there are no women here?” Yong Ha exclaimed exasperated.

“I don’t hiccup because of women..I told you before..hic!”Jae Shin was between frustrated and embarrassed but Yong Ha kept pressing.

“but...all these years, you have always hiccuped when you see women...” Yong Ha persisted.

“I don’t hiccup when I see women...I...I... hiccup when I see something that makes my heart beat faster...” Jae Shin finally admitted bright red on his cheeks.

“but..I am sure...every time I was with you, you always hiccuped...” Yong Has voice faded out as he was slowly grasping what Jae Shin had said.

“I am telling you...the reason I hiccup most of the times is because....its because....Hic! Hic!” Jae Shin continued flustered.  
“YOU were there...”  
“every time you come near me or touch me I start to hiccup...” Jae Shin finally admitted in a hushed voice as Yong Ha gaped in awe. Had Jae Shin just told him that all these years of hiccups were due to Yong Ha?  
“that’s why...that’s why I tried to shrug you off every time you threw yourself on me..”

Yong Ha was still gaping, speechless. He was silently racking his brain to remember all the situations that he had seen Jae Shin have a hiccup and now that he thought about it he had always been there hadn't he? So Jae Shin was not hiccuping unless Yong Ha was there? But..  
“but I know of one time you hiccuped without me there...” Yong Ha looked suspiciously at Jae Shin.  
“that time you knew Kim Yoon Shik was a woman because you had seen here take a bath and you came running out of your room, you were most definitively hiccuping and I was not in the room...” Yong Ha exclaimed slightly triumphant in finding a situation that would prove him right.

“hmm...well...it was not of Yoon He...I was..” Jae Shin had troubles continuing.  
“I mean...it was because I was...I was thinking about you taking a bath...” he finally pressed out even redder than before.

Yong Ha was again gaping. Jae Shin had been thinking of Yong Ha taking a bath? Unable to phrase something coherent Yong Ha was opening and closing his mouth like a fish on dry land. Finally he managed to press out a squeaky  
“..a bath..??”

“yes, hmm...there was this one time...I came here...to this lake and you...you....were taking a bath..” Jae Shin's eyes were focusing everywhere except on Yong Has eyes.

“I was taking a bath?” Still gaping Yong Ha tried to remember. He had come to this lake many times but he hadn't dare bathe here more than a few times so he should be able to remember.  
“Ah! That was YOU?” Yong Ha burst out as he remembered this specific time when he had thought there was someone, he had even heard a sound but then nothing, so he had just assumed he had imagined things. Then he turned beet red. Jae Shin had been watching him naked taking a bath. Soon there could be nothing that would ever make Yong Ha surprised again, he thought. The he once again burst into his brilliant laughter.

“So...would you like to join me this time? Jae Shin...” And Yong Ha stood up and tossed of the white vest he was still wearing and completely nude with his long black hair tousled around his shoulders he held out his hand to Jae Shin. With a glorious smile Jae Shin took his hand, stood up and tossed of the remains of his dishevelled clothes, then he grabbed Yong Ha princess style making Yong Ha squeak in surprise, took five huge steps and tossed him right into the lake.

When Yong Ha surfaced, sputtering and cursing, Jae Shin had joined him in the cool water and was towering right in front of him, water reaching to the hips. Yong Ha was just about to punch him in the ribs for throwing him in the lake when Jae Shin brought his hands up to Yong Has face and stroked away the black, wet hair from his cheeks. Yong Ha, slightly taken aback by Jae Shin's behaviour, gazed into Jae Shin's dark brown eyes as Jae Shin leant in and gave him such a soft, tender kiss that every word Yong Ha was going to throw at him just melted away. Jae Shin's soft, plushy lips grazed Yong Has so lightly that Yong Ha could have imagined it. He could feel Jae Shin's hands stroking his hair all the way over the head and down his back all the way to the tips that reached his buttocks. Shivers of delight coursed through him as Jae Shin brought one arm around his waist but left the other on around the hips and pulled him into a fierce kiss that seemed to contain all the love he could hold. When Yong Ha couldn’t breath anymore Jae Shin released him and just gazed on his face with those piercing eyes that could only belong one person.

Breathlessly Yong Ha opened the eyes he had closed in enjoyment of the kiss and then without knowing it he smiled the most wonderful smile anyone had ever seen on him and opened the floodgates of love that he had closed in his heart long ago. Now they shone through his abyss-black eyes as they were locking Jae Shin's eyes.

“I am Gu Yong Ha and I am all yours...my Goel Oh..” and with a brilliant laughter he released from Jae Shin's grip and threw himself into the water. When he surfaced, he thought he could see Jae Shin's eyes changing colour as they were gazing on Yong Ha. That is love I see in my beloveds eyes, or I would not be Gu Yong Ha. Still locking on Jae Shin's eyes he brought his hands up to smooth away his hair when he heard a distinct hiccup coming from where his lover was standing.

With starry eyes and his brilliant laughter again ringing over the lake he went over to Jae Shin and taking his hand he led him to deeper water.

“Hic!”


End file.
